Moonlight Shadow
by Akiko Fujishima
Summary: ... La vida es muy fragil, no Tezuka? [Strongest Pair][[One Shot]]


Esta dedicado a Fuji y Tezuka (Strongest Pair forever!!)

_Moonlight Shadow -I will never forget you..-_

Ellos dos estaban juntos, era lo único que le importaba. Incluso el frío despiadado, ni la oscuridad profunda, le hacían dudar.

Lo que más le gustaba era sentirlo a su lado.

Era sábado. Era ya muy entrada la noche, caminaban juntos. Uno sonriente y el otro más frío.

Él se había dado cuenta, de que a veces cuando lo miraba, su mirada de hielo se volvía más suave.

Para muchos, su relación era extraña y los miraban mal. Pero a él solo le importaba que estuvieran juntos ¿qué más podría pedir?

Las nubes cubrieron la luna, quedaban solo sombras.

No había faroles, por lo que apenas podía ver a su alrededor.

El viento que anuncia lluvia sopló, haciendo murmurar a los árboles del parque en el que estaban.

A lo lejos, se escuchaba una canción, lenta y triste tocada en un piano.

Cerca de ahí se escucho el ruido de pisadas apresuradas. Mientras pedazos de la vidriera de la tienda en la calle del frente, caían al suelo.

Él le soltó la mano, le susurró que se quedara ahí. Se fue corriendo a ver que sucedía y lo dejo ahí, sin poder ver nada. No pudo detenerlo a tiempo, no pudo evitar lo inevitable.

Poco a poco, se acostumbró a la falta de luz, no veía con claridad, pero era suficiente.

Alcanzó a ver como un hombre alto lo apuntaba con un revólver y le disparaba seis veces en el pecho. Se quedó inmovli incapáz de moverse ni gritar, mientras las lágrimas caían.

Fue corriendo hacía él, estaba demasiado lejos para cojerlo antes de que cayera.

Se acercó a su cuerpo, bañado en sangre. Lo sujeto entre sus brazos, con cuidado y lo abrazó con fuerza, como si pudiera darle así, la vida que le faltaba y se le iba.

Sus ojos azules no pudieron evitar verlo ahí, quería cerrar los ojos y creer que solo estaba soñando, que tenía una pesadilla.

Pronunció su nombre varias veces, con la esperanza de ver que abriera los ojos y le dijera que todo estaba bien.

No dejaba de gritar desesperado, que todo era su culpa, si lo hubiera detenido, si no huebiera insistido en salir a caminar… eso le dijo, entre gemidos.

Con un gran esfuerzo, le susurró

"_No te culpes… me harás sentirme mal" _Hizo una expresión de dolor, pero no dejo de mirarlo fijamente _"No lo hagas, prométemelo Syusuke"_

* * *

Es gracioso, como mucha gente puede llorar cuando alguien muere, pero lo olvidan en menos de una semana.

Dicen que no hay que atarse al paso, eso dicen. Pero seguir adelante no quiere decir que hay que olvidarlo todo ¿Verdad?

Eso me demuestra lo frágil que es la vida. Tú eras de las personas más fuertes que conocía, pero no pudiste hacer nada cuando ese desgraciado te quitó la vida.

Ya pasaron dos meses. Creo que soy el único que aún te recuerda. Fui quién más lloro, yo lo perdí todo.

Todos me dicen que debo olvidar y dejar atrás. Pero yo no quiero _olvidar, _no quiero hacerlo jamás.

_"Quiero recordar tu voz, quiero recordar tu aroma... Las miradas que me dabas cuando te enfadabas conmigo..._

_No quiero dejar atrás lo que pasamos juntos, esos días maravillosos que hicieron recordar lo que era amar y las apasionadas noches... cuando me mimabas y me decías que yo era lo único que tenías... y que jamás me dejarías ir.."_

Ahora estoy aquí, no me queda nada más que decirte adiós, pero no puedo, no puedo. Quisiera al menos que pudieras escucharme, pero no puedes hacerlo.

Siento una presión que no me deja respirar y me hace llorar. he estado aquí como dos horas y aún no puedo dejarte, pero tú ya lo hiciste.

Me obligo a mi mismo a dejar la rosa blanca que te traje frente a esta piedra que dice tu nombre. La odio. La detesto porque confirma que no te volveré a ver.

Me agcho y acarició con un dedo los pétalos de la flor. Aún recuerdo cuando me dijsite lo mucho que te gustaban. porque eran orgullosas y hermosas.

Me levanto para irme.

No me queda ya nada más que rezar. Pediré para estar junto a ti, aunque aún falte mucho.

Algún día te veré en el cielo.

_-Adiós Tezuka..._

Me doi vuelta y me voy.

Se que soy el único que te recordará cada día en cada lugar, nunca te olvidare, como todos hicieron ya.

_"I stay, I pray  
See you in heaven one day."_

* * *

Espero que me haya quedado bien, se me ocurrió hace poco.

Tuve problemas para comenzar... pero creo que no quedó tan mal. Aunque creo que esta medio erredada la primera parte.. espero que no se confundan.. o no mucho..n.n'

Por si acaso, saqué la idea y el título de la cancion Moonlight Shadow (New Vocal Version) de Missing Heart (creo). Ojalá alguien la escuche, porque es muy buena. Cuando leí la letra me dieron ganas de llorar...TToTT

Ya eso..me despido..dejen reviews

Misuzu


End file.
